


The First Chrismas

by Bam4Me



Series: Here Be Dragons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Implied Non-Sexual Kink, Its okay because Charlie likes touching him, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sequel, Touch-Starved Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes Christmas. It's been one of the best holidays of his life, and he's happy to spend it with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Chrismas

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Charlie are both fucking stupid and in love and it's gross. Ew.
> 
> This is set before The One That Disappoints but after they move in together. It's Christmas fic.
> 
> harrypottergays.tumblr.com

“Harry! Why do the dragons have hats on?”

 

Harry paused in place, halfway to putting a tiny Santa hat on Sweetheart, who didn’t seem to like this nearly as much as she did the strawberry and banana cream salad that Harry had given her for lunch. She loved bananas, and Harry never limited them from her, but banana and strawberry was a special treat. She didn’t like the hat though. Well… the real dragons liked the hats, but she was trying to move around his fingers to eat more banana.

 

It was  _ adorable _ .

 

“Um… I didn’t see any hats.”

 

Charlie came into the study with his arms crossed. Harry was sitting at a craft table, with a small pile of baby dragon sized hats next to him. “Really? You sure about that?”

 

“...not as sure as I was ten seconds ago. How exactly am I in trouble for giving them hats?”

 

Charlie sighed, looking frustrated. “Because they’re fighting over them. They set my begonias on fire.”

 

Harry sighed, letting Sweetheart go so she could go back to her lunch. He got up and shoved the rest of the mini hats into a bag. “I just wanted to get them into the Christmas spirit, not my fault they’re undisciplined children.”

 

Harry tried moving past Charlie, and the dragon tamer stopped him, one hand pulling Harry’s chin up to he was looking him in the eyes. It made Harry go all cute and stupid on the inside, because he loved that sort of thing. But, he was supposed to be pouting right now, so he didn’t give Charlie the satisfaction of getting all doey eyed like usual. Charlie snorted though, so he thinks he might have failed. “You’re the only undisciplined child I see here.”

 

Harry tried not to sigh, because he fucking loved this idiot so much it was a little gross sometimes. “Why not punish me, then?”

 

Charlie gave him a little smile, leaning down till he could press a kiss to Harry’s cheek, “Now, that’s just too easy.”

 

Harry let out a little whining noise, wrapping around Charlie’s middle so he could press his face into Charlie’s upper chest, making more whining noises that made him sound like he was dying. Charlie just laughed, bringing up both arms to cuddle him close. “You get so easily flustered, Har.”

 

Harry made a growly noise this time, “You get easily mean. You’re mean.”

 

“And so good with your words as well”

 

“Words are dumb.”

 

Charlie just held him closer, “You know, we’re under a mistletoe.”

 

Harry peaked out of Charlie’s chest long enough to look up to see that Charlie was right. It was a muggle mistletoe though, because Harry has completely banned magically binding ones from the house because of a hatred of being  _ forced _ to touch someone. Charlie entirely agrees. “You already got your kiss, pervert.”

 

Charlie nuzzled down into Harry’s hair, “I know I did.”

 

***

 

Christmas at the burrow was pretty much mandatory for the Weasley kids, plus Harry and Hermione, but Harry and Hermione are dating Weasley’s, so it’s understandable.

 

Now, unless you want to be pouted at by the entire family, you might as well just suck it up and go.

 

Harry loved Christmas with the Weasley’s. This year, Charlie had a whole two weeks off -since, now that he lives  _ in _ the sanctuary, he doesn’t seem to understand the meaning of the words ‘vacation days’- and they were going to spend most of it at the burrow. Of course, Harry has also decided to floo into the sanctuary at least every two days to make sure none of the baby dragons were upset.

 

Of course, he hadn’t informed Charlie that they were apparently taking some of them with them.

 

“Harry, they can’t go-”

 

“Nonsense, Sweetheart is allowed to go-”

 

“Because she’s a  _ pet _ !”

 

Harry let out a groaning noise, and held the three dragons close. Sweetheart was sitting on his shoulder. Harry was calling one of the babies Tifiania, a little silver blue thing, and a green one Mikkas. They were both nearly as cute as Harry was, and Charlie felt his cheeks start to heat up a little, because damned if he wasn’t completely enamoured by how fucking adorable the three of them were with Harry. He forgot how to speak for a moment under the onslaught of adorable in front of him, and when he finally did speak, he could only stutter out an ‘okay’ and walk away, trying not to think about what he’d just said yes to.

 

When Harry and Charlie came through the floo -Harry wearing an oversized sweater and actual pants for the first time since moving into the middle of a climate that has an average of ninety degrees on a regular basis- the three dragons came through with them. Sweetheart was attached to Harry’s next like a scaley neck warmer like usual, and the others were playfully fighting with each other in the air.

 

Charlie sighed, moving to ever so gently break the two of them apart so they wouldn’t catch his mother’s house on fire while Sirius came over to pull his godson into a big hug. Harry returned it with a sunshine bright smile lighting up his face, and Charlie couldn’t help the stupid mushy warm feeling in his chest at the sight. He’d do anything to keep that smile there.

 

“Charles Weasley, what have I told you about bringing work home with you?”

 

Harry fell back to the flats of his feet, the smile falling off his face just as fast when he looked back to see Charlie pulling Molly into a big hug. When she pulled back to do the same for Harry, she paused at the frown. “What’s wrong, love?”

 

Harry brows pulled together. “They’re not  _ work _ , they’re actual living beings. Sentient, and loving, and neither of them have a family.”

 

Charlie paused. He didn’t know Mikkas and Tifiania had been orphaned. But, then again, Harry’s the one that can speak with them, not him. If he’d known, he’d know why Harry wanted them to come so bad.”

 

Molly’s eyes were big as she gently pulled Harry down to wrap around him. She was always so firm, but entirely delicate, when she handled Harry, as if terrified that he’d be upset with the hug, but she knew he needed them. “I’m sorry, Harry dear, I was trying to make a joke, it seems to have fallen flat, though.”

 

“Oh.” Harry finally returned the hug, and when he pulled back, Sweetheart was still clinging to Molly. She liked Molly, because Molly gave her treats.

 

Harry was happy to be back in the burrow though. It was always nice here.

 

***

 

“You two are entirely gross, I’m completely disgusted.”

 

Charlie was smirking, pulling Harry just a little bit closer to his chest while the three happy dragons curled up against the pillow next to them on the couch. Harry glared at Ron, throwing a piece of popcorn at him. “It’s called ‘saving space’ Ron. We’re just trying to be considerate.”

 

Ron looked disgusted again, but Harry knew he was faking it. He’s pretty sure that Ron would have tried to get the two of them together if they hadn’t ended up together themselves. He liked the idea of getting to call Harry and Hermione his brother and sister. “You’re in his lap. That’s gross.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “You’re face is gross, but I don’t go around pointing that out, now do I?”

 

“You just did. Hurt my feelings, too.”

 

“Now you know how I feel every time I have to look at you.”

 

“I’m hurt, so completely hurt.”

 

Harry was about to reply, but paused, turning to the nesting dragons. He hissed out a little bit towards them. One of them sat up, Mikkas, and flew off the couch, landing on Ron’s chest, which made the redhead look like he was about to have a heart attack, and started making worried clicking growls at him.

 

“Uh… is this an attack? Is it about to eat me?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “No, idiot, he’s worried about you being sad. He’s trying to cheer you up.”

 

Ron smiled down at the little worried dragon.

 

Harry just relaxed into Charlie’s chest. It was a little different, no longer being alone with just himself and Charlie around, and the Weasley’s were a big crowded family, and it’s only going to get bigger and more crowded as the years go on. Harry had been a little nervous about not being alone anymore.

 

Charlie knew he was nervous, and the first chance he got, he’d pulled the teen into his lap. Him and Harry might have, by most definitions, an innocent relationship, but Charlie grew up with six siblings, so he’s not really a stranger to touch, and Harry was touch starved to the point where he craved it, even when most times, he couldn’t stand to sleep in the same bed as someone else.

 

Charlie had pulled him in though, keeping his arms locked around the teen so he couldn’t get away, knowing that it calmed him down when he was restrained just a little. Harry leaned into his chest, nervous energy melting away.

 

He really did love Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
